


Checkmate

by soph1649



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadistic!Kuvira, Stabbing, Substance Abuse, Torture, land feuds, please tell me how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1649/pseuds/soph1649
Summary: After a losing a legal battle over islands between the Southern Tribe and The Earth Kingdom, Kuvira furiously kidnaps Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries and ex-girlfriend of the Southern Tribe's Chief, Korra Kunuk. After being rescued, Asami must navigate the harsh world of recovery, PTSD, substance abuse, depression and her relationship with Korra.
Relationships: Asami Sato & Tonraq, Bolin & Asami Sato, Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra & Tonraq (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako & Asami Sato, Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 102





	1. Is this the End?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please don't bully me
> 
> lmk if anything needs to be fixed, and PLEASE read the tags. this isn't going to be a light and happy story.
> 
> I do my best to make sure to add all possible trigger warnings into the notes at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS: Torture, knives, blood

Submerged once again, she thrashed her head back and forth. Unable to breath in, she could only wait for it to end. The hand on the nape of her neck tightened and pushed her head down further. She was out of air. Would this be the one to finally kill her? As she began to see stars, the hand pulled her head up and out of the water. She gasped and struggled to get enough air into her lungs. The hand moved from her neck to her sopping wet hair and yanked her head back to an uncomfortable angle. Kuvira peered down at her.

“Ready to tell me how she rigged the jury?” She asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

“Please,” Asami gasped, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kuvira sighed, “I know you’re lying Ms. Sato.”

“I don’t know.” Asami whispered.

Tears streamed down Asami’s cheeks, indecipherable from the water droplets leftover from being submerged. Kuvira let go of her hair and Asami hung her head, unable to find the will to do much more. She stared at her reflection in the barrel of water before her. She looked nothing like she had. Hollow cheeks, bruises, and a split lip adorned her face. Her once perfect hair now knotted and dull. She looked almost lifeless.

“Pick her up and put her back in her cell.” Kuvira ordered her guards.

Brutish hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Kuvira roughly grabbed Asami by the chin, forcing her to meet her gaze.

“Tomorrow we try something new.” Kuvira smirked, and with a wave of her hand the guards took her away. Asami stumbled trying to keep up with the men dragging her back to the cold and damp cell, the binds keeping her wrists behind her back doing nothing for her balance. She heard the click of a lock and a metal door slide open before being thrown into the cell. She landed with a thud on the cold stone. Asami let out a shuddering breath, letting the tears flow freely, not for the first time since being kidnapped by Kuvira. How many days had it been? Asami tries to think but she can’t remember, can’t decipher what days held which form of torture. Unable and unwilling to move from the floor, Asami cries herself to sleep, and for the first time in her life prays to whatever higher power there may be, to either kill her or save her.

\---------------

A loud commotion roused Asami from her sleep. Groggily, she lifted her head off of the floor and took in her surroundings.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _the same fucking cell the left me in. Where else would I be?_

Groaning, Asami sat up, her back screamed in protest. She felt one of the three scabbed over gouges on her back split, and warm blood leaked down. A sharp sting shot up her spine, and she saw white for a moment before the pain receded. She heard shouting and gunfire. Suddenly, the door to her cell was thrown open and Kuvira stalked in.

“Fucking waste of my time. How she found us, I’ll never know.” Kuvira grumbled as she yanked Asami to her feet once again. “Let’s go. It’s time you be put to some real use.”

Asami cried out as a second gouge on her back split, more blood seeping out of the wound. Kuvira didn’t notice as she dragged the poor woman down a hall around a corner into a large room. Recognizing the room and the lone post in the center, Asami did her best to backpedal, not wanting to be subjected to the agony once again. Kuvira turned, and without hesitation, landed a solid backhanded slap to Asami’s face. Asami froze. Kuvira stepped behind her and pulled her close, and stopped. Confusedly, Asami glanced around. Unsure of what was coming, she didn't dare move. She heard voices getting louder approaching from the door on the opposite end of the room, someone shouting orders. She felt Kuvira tense.

“Here we go. Are you ready?” Kuvira asked, somewhat jokingly.

Still seemingly in a haze, Asami wasn’t sure what she meant. The shadows of 3 bodies became visible in the doorway across from them. Thinking this is the new form of torture Kuvira mentioned yesterday, Asami closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for whatever pain would ensue.

No one moved. No one spoke. Only the ragged breathing of one of the figures could be heard.

“Let her go. Now.” a woman said hoarsely.

Asami’s eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. She knew it far too well. Tears poured down her face as Korra stepped into the dim light of the room. She looked good, and Asami cursed herself for thinking such a thing at a time like this. Korra’s jaw clenched and unclenched as she took careful steps toward captive and captor. Kuvira’s breath became apparent at Asami’s ear and she tensed.

“Ah ah ah. No further, Chief Kunuk.” Kuvira smiled at Korra and she froze. “I see why you like her so much, Korra. She truly is a doll. Loyal beyond belief, she refused to tell me how you rigged the decision, you know.”

“Kuvira, don’t. Please.”

“Kuvira, don’t. Please.” Kuvira repeated mockingly, “You know the deal, Chief. Return my lands as promised, and I will turn Ms. Sato over to you.”

“Those aren’t your lands to return, Kuvira. They rightfully belong to the Southern Tribe.” Korra stated, hoping she hid the waver in her voice well enough.

“We both know they don't. I guess that means I will be keeping Ms. Sato.”

Kuvira gave Korra a wicked grin. She grabbed Asami’s hair and pulled her head back again, exposing a vast amount of her neck. Asami hissed at the movement. Kuvira locked eyes with Korra as she planted a kiss just under Asami’s ear, and without warning bit down hard before running her tongue over the indent, never once breaking eye contact with Korra. The Chief could feel her resolve cracking, knowing that’s exactly what Kuvira wanted. She wanted Korra to break, to make the first move.

Asami’s brain was a mess. Furious with Kuvira for torturing her for days and for such an intimate act. She felt the searing pain in her back as blood poured out of the wounds as if they were fresh, every bruise and cut on her body throbbed, her body ached from such little use, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had had a sip of water. Suddenly, Asami remembered the slap to the face Kuvira had given her minutes before. Rage filled her body. All the torture she had endured had been to get her to give up Korra, but the slap was different. The slap was much more personal. It had nothing to do with Korra, and everything to do with Kuvira.

With rage fueling her, Asami somehow found the strength within herself to do the unexpected. She ripped herself from Kuvira’s grasp. Using the momentum, she whipped around with a nearly primal snarl and drove her knee into Kuvira’s stomach. Korra did nothing but watch, too shocked to move. Caught by surprise, Kuvira let her guard down. All the air left her body as she hunched over. For just a moment, it seemed as though Asami had a chance, a chance to run, a chance to live. Kuvira regained her composure quickly and gripped Asami's arm in a bruising hold, spinning her around so that her bloody back was firmly pressed against the front of Kuvira's body. Kuvira pulled the knife from the thigh holster no one had bothered to notice and pressed it firmly into Asami's side, yet not hard enough to break skin.

"Feisty aren't you?" Kuvira growled, pressing further into Asami's back directly against the deep cuts caused by the whip she had found in her basement. Asami's cry of pain broke Korra's daze. She launched herself at the pair, noticing the knife a moment to late as Kuvira gave her a smirk. Time seemed to slow as Kuvira plunged the blade up into Asami's side.

Nothing could’ve prepared Asami for this. Her jaw went slack as she felt her energy depleting exponentially. She could hear Korra yelling, but she seemed so far away. Kuvira turned her, gripping her by the front of her shirt, and leaned in as close as she could, her breath ghosting across Asami’s lips. Spearmint filled Asami’s nose as Kuvira whispered.

“Checkmate.”


	2. Pins and Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this second chapter was posted in pretty quick succession to the first but that's because I don't want to write my paper
> 
> again I ask that you don't bully me
> 
> WARNINGS: hospitals, panic attacks, description of injury and abuse, blood, ICU

Kuvira released her grip on Asami’s shirt, dropping her to the floor in a bloody heap. Thundering footsteps coming closer and closer until a body flew over Asami’s head, directly into Kuvira, tackling her to the ground. Asami was in too much pain to care, she could feel blood ooze out of her body with every beat of her heart.

 _So this is it. Bleeding out on a cold stone floor. It’s not how I thought I would go_ , but it’s better than, Asami’s thoughts were broken by the sound of more feet coming towards her and the sound of something wet hitting the ground.

“Korra!” yelled a familiar male voice. Kuvira threw punch after punch, not caring where they landed so long as it got Korra off of her. A solid hit to the cheek threw Korra off balance just enough for Kuvira to kick her off, scramble to her feet and run. Two more Southern guards entered the room and took off after Kuvira.

As if she had forgotten all about her ex lying half dead on the floor behind her, Korra left Kuvira to her guards and scrambled over to the unmoving body of the woman she had thought she was going to marry. As she took in Asami’s appearance, tears clouded her vision. Asami’s once beautiful body was marred by a plethora of bruises, cuts, and burns. Korra quickly threw off her thick jacket and t-shirt, balling up the latter and pressing it to Asami’s side. Korra pushed the hair out of Asami’s face and stared. Asami’s already pale skin was completely drained of color, the only sign of life being the infrequent and shallow puffs of air coming from her mouth.

“Please, don’t go. Not yet. I still love you.”

 _I love you too_ , Asami thought as she faded out of consciousness.

Tonraq wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her tightly in place. Sobs wracked Korra’s body as she weakly attempted to escape her father’s hold. The guard that had originally accompanied the father and daughter tapped Tonraq on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

“Korra,” He said gently, “We need to get Asami out of here. Now.”

Gathering the broken woman into her arms as carefully as she could, Korra picked her up and ran.

\---------------

Everything had moved so fast, Korra could barely keep up. Eight days prior, a guard had rushed into her office while she was on the phone. He bowed. “Chief, there’s an emergency meeting. You’re needed immediately.” He stated.

“My apologies, President Moon, but it appears there’s an emergency. Thank you, and to you too.” Korra hung up and made her way down the hall to the conference room and took her place at the head of the table.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Korra asked, puzzled at the sad look he was giving her.

Tonraq cleared his throat and stood.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you know, last month we won the Ataak Islands to our North in court. Unfortunately, The Earth Kingdom has refused to acknowledge the ruling. This morning, Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, was reported missing by her secretary. Kuvira has already claimed responsibility and contacted us here in the South, with a proposition. Turn the lands over to her, and she will release Ms. Sato. While my daughter and Ms. Sato are no longer in a relationship, I still consider her to be a part of my family. These terms are unacceptable. I propose we begin a discreet search immediately, and attempt to negotiate Asami’s release.”

Korra was frozen in place. Asami. Kidnapped. Kuvira. She couldn’t quite comprehend what her father was saying. Why hadn’t been informed earlier? She could hear her name being called but she couldn’t be bothered to answer. She could only see Asami’s face.

“-ra. Korra. Korra!”

Korra’s head snapped up, startled from the slightly rude awakening. Adjusting herself in the uncomfortable hospital chair, she adjusted to the bright white light of the room. Her father stood over her holding a takeout bag.

“Narooks. I thought you could use some food.” He said, handing her the bag.

“Thanks, Dad. Have you heard anything?” Korra said, taking the food as she looked up at her dad.

“They just finished surgery. Kuvira somehow missed every vital organ. But Korra, it’s not good. Kuvira put her through a lot… and I know you’re not together, but she’s going to need you.”

\---------------

_Kuvira’s smirk was inches from her face, spearmint filled her nose once again._

_“Checkmate.”_

_Suddenly, she was on her knees again, arms bound behind her, head forced into the barrel of water before her. No, not water. It was warm, and too thick to be water. Asami’s eyes shot open involuntarily and she saw red, only confirming what she suspected. It wasn’t water, but blood. Her blood. She thrashed around trying desperately, needing to get out. She couldn’t get out. She screamed._

The steady beeping of Asami’s heart monitor was like music to Korra, each annoying high-pitched beep proof that Asami was still alive. All of the sudden, the beeping got increasingly faster, Asami struggled to breath and started thrashing in the hospital bed. A scream ripped from Asami’s throat, full of pain and fear. Without a second thought, Korra lept from her chair, paperwork flying, and gently leaned Asami forwards and slipped into the bed behind her, holding her the way she used to.

Asami felt an arm wrap around her middle and a hand press gently on her stomach as another hand held her own. The familiar smell of faint leather and pine seeping into her nose and blocking out the spearmint. She could hear someone telling her to breath, the hand on her stomach rubbed calming circles, and her breathing began to normalize. She was safe.

The beeping of her heart monitor slowed, and by the time a nurse ran in to sedate her, she had calmed. Korra sent the nurse a look stern enough to let him know that they would call him if he was needed. As Asami began to regain full consciousness, she noticed the leather and pine smell wasn’t part of her dream. Neither was the hand on her stomach or the one holding hers. Someone was behind her, and she wasn’t on a stone floor anymore. She opened her eyes the slightest bit before rapidly shutting them and flinching at the unexpected light.

“You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” A voice murmured into her shoulder, repeating the words over and over.

Asami waited a moment before opening her eyes again. As she adjusted to the brightness, she took in where she was. It was a simple hospital room. One of the chairs had been drawn up near her bed and papers were scattered all over the floor. She looked down to see a tanned arm on her body.

“Korra?” She whispered hoarsely, voice spent from screaming.

“I’m here, Asami. I’m here.”

Sobs wracked Asami’s body uncontrollably when she heard Korra’s soothing voice. She leaned back further into Korra before groaning out in pain. Shooting forward to relieve pressure off of her back provided no relief, as the gaping hole in her body from where Kuvira stabbed her stretched, the stitches threatening to break. Crying out, Asami could do nothing but sob harder, consumed by the pain and memories that accompanied it. Korra quickly pressed the call button and slid out of the bed, gently pushing Asami back down. The nurse rushed back in with a syringe and injected it into Asami’s IV. As the morphine began to seep into Asami’s body, sobs turned to sniffles. Korra sat on the edge of the bed and took Asami’s hand.

“Korra.” Asami choked out, “It hurts.”

“I know. I know it does. It’ll stop hurting soon.” Korra said with a sad smile, wiping tears from Asami’s face and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Asami subconsciously leaned into Korra’s touch and let herself smile, just the slightest bit. She was with Korra. She was safe. She faintly remembered what Korra had said before she slipped unconscious. She met Korra’s gaze and squeezed her hand with what little strength she had.

“I love you too.” She whispered so quiet, Korra thought she had imagined it.

“What?” she asked.

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami whispered again.

Korra smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Asami’s forehead, hoping it wasn't just the drugs talking. Asami looked down at her hands as she felt herself starting to get sleepy again.

“Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” She asked quietly.

“Always.” Korra said, squeezing Asami’s hand again as she drifted off to sleep. “I’ll always be right here.”

\---------------

Korra stayed with Asami after she fell asleep, just as she promised. A knock came from the doorway. Korra turned and saw her father standing with the doctor, both wearing solemn expressions. She withdrew her hand from Asami’s and ran her thumb over her cheek before standing and joining the pair.

“Chief Kunuk, I’m Doctor Bhandari, but you can call me Kya. I’m the surgeon who operated on your…” She hesitated, “friend. When going through her file I noticed that not only are you Ms. Sato’s first emergency contact, but her Medical Power of Attorney.”

“Medical Power of Attorney?” Korra asked.

“It’s a precaution taken when someone is unable to make lucid medical decisions. As of right now, it's unnecessary, but I wanted you to be aware. Right now Ms. Sato is suffering from several injuries. What seems to be numerous cuts, 7 fractured ribs, severe bruising, and the stab wound. All of those should heal nicely, with minimal scarring at worst. But the more pressing issue is the 3 large gashes across Ms. Sato’s back.”

“Gashes?” Korra asked, feeling stupid for knowing so little. “What from?”

“If they’re from what I think they’re from you may not want to know.” Kya replied with a grimace.

“I want to know. I need to know.”

“My best guess…” Kya paused to breath for a moment before continuing, “My best guess is that she was, well…”

“Doctor Bhandari, just tell me.”

“Whipped.”

Korra gasped and grabbed Tonraq’s arm in an iron grip. She could feel how tense he was and spared a glance at his face. His features were set in stone, but his eyes betrayed him. Tears poured down his face endlessly at hearing what had been done to Asami.

“It's the only thing I can think of that would do so much damage. If it had been a blade, the edges would be smooth and precise, whereas the gashes on Ms. Sato’s back are jagged, as if they were ripped open. They look a few days old at most, but nothing was done to cleanse them and they were infected. As of now, they’ve been cleaned and stitched up but we can’t be sure that the infection didn’t enter the bloodstream. The next 24 hours are critical for her. If she can make it without going into cardiac arrest, she’ll be in the clear”

Korra released a shuddering breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 24 hours. It’ll go by quick, right? Korra looked through the glass of the ICU. Asami looked so peaceful laying there, and if you looked past the bruises and split lip, she seemed okay.

“We can’t be sure of all that happened. We don’t know what kind of physiological abuse she may have experienced in addition to the physical, and we may not even know all of the physical yet.”

“Excuse me.” Tonraq mumbled, clearing his throat and disappearing down the hall.

Korra bit back a sob. Asami had never done a bad thing in her life. Always so kind, so caring, so attentive. When her father had been arrested and Future Industries had been on the brink of bankruptcy, Asami continued to pay her employees full wage as she struggled to find a way to save the company. Whenever Korra had gotten sick when they were together, Asami would work from home to take care of her. When Tenzin and Pema needed a babysitter, she was always the first to volunteer. When Bo and Opal couldn’t afford the venue they found for their wedding, Asami paid for the whole damn thing. Asami didn’t deserve any of this. Korra would spend every waking moment attempting to end Kuvira’s reign and life.

“Is there someone else that she would want to be called? Her parents maybe?”

“Oh,” Korra paused and thought, “You said I was her first emergency contact, are there more people listed?”

Kya tapped a few times on the tablet she held, “Yes, two more people. Oh! My niece and her husband, Opal and Bolin Beifong.”

“Call them.” Korra stated, “They’re our, her, best friends. She would want them here. Opal is your niece?”

“Only by marriage, my wife is biologically her aunt but I love her all the same.” Kya smiled.

“Your wife is Opal’s aunt?” Korra quirked an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from Asami

“Yes?”

“You married Chief Beifong.”

“Yes! Are you two familiar?”

Korra laughed, “Familiar? I can’t even tell you the number of times she’s arrested me. I was a very troublesome kid when I first came to The Republic for college. Never got charged though. But your wife helped a great deal in finding Asami, and I’ll never be able to thank her enough for it.”

Kya gave Korra a soft smile before nodding her goodbye.

Korra sighed and returned to the ICU and began picking up her paperwork off of the floor. Setting it on the table in the corner to be looked at later, Korra sat back in the chair next to Asami’s bed and put her head in her hands. Feeling her phone buzz, she pulled it from her pocket.

_**New Message: Opal** _

_**We’re on the next flight out. We’ll be there soon.** _

Korra smiled, but it was quickly wiped from her face as Asami’s heart monitor started to spike again and her oxygen levels began to lower. Korra assumed her position behind Asami, careful of the gashes she hadn’t been aware of before. This was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops :/
> 
> i also have zero medical knowledge so done come for me on that


	3. All My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad for the 5 day wait
> 
> i changed my formatting a bit too but it shouldn't be an issue
> 
> trigger warnings: brutal descriptions of violence and torture, hospitals, blood
> 
> also no one beta reads this so i apologize for gramatical errors or things not making sense

_“I don’t know! I don’t!” Asami cried._

_“I know that you do.” Kuvira shot back, punching again._

_Blow after blow landed on Asami’s sternum, each one knocking the wind out of her and in such quick succession that she barely had time to take a breath before it was gone again. Asami stopped trying to defend herself after that, the abuse only got worse. A while later she was thrown back into the cell and left alone._

_She had just barely fallen asleep when she was dragged out of her cell by the collar of her shirt, the guard not bothering to pick her up. Down a hall and around a corner into an empty room, save for Kuvira and a single wooden post. An evil grin formed on Kuvira’s face as Asami was dumped at her feet._

_“Good morning, Asami.” She said. Asami just stared. “Looks like you had a rough start, and it’s only going to get worse.” Kuvira chuckled, “I’m going to remove your handcuffs, and you’re going to lift your arms up over your head.”_

_“Why?”_

_“New day, new method. If I always kept it the same it would just get boring for the both of us. Now, arms up!”_

_As the leather cuffs were released, Asami rubbed her wrists reflexively. Glaring at Kuvira, she crossed her arms._

_“Arms up, Asami.”_

_“No.” she replied defensively._

_A fist collided with mouth, and through the pain she could taste blood. Reluctantly, she shut her eyes and raised her arms over her head. She felt cold fingers at the hem of her shirt. Asami’s eyes snapped open and her hands dropped to pull her shirt back down._

_“No!” She cried, “Please, no.”_

_“It’s not what you think, I would never cross that line. I do have some morals. You’ll still have your modesty.” Kuvira growled._

_Asami continued to glare, refusing to move._

_“I can hit you again and rip the shirt off myself, or you can take it off yourself right now. I would recommend the second option, you’re going to want the shirt.” Kuvira smirked._

_Never breaking eye contact with Kuvira, Asami grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off._

_“Good choice.” Kuvira said._

_Grabbing Asami by the wrist, Kuvira dragged her the last few feet to the post. Pushing Asami’s body up against the post, she shackled the wrist she held to it, quickly followed by the click of a lock against the other wrist. Cheek against wood, Asami came to a realization. She knew what this was, and she had never been more afraid as Kuvira disappeared from view._

_The loudest crack she had ever heard resonated through the room as Kuvira appeared in her peripheral and brought the whip down on the post. Asami jumped back, except she couldn’t. She was chained to a post in only a bra and jeans, her shoes and socks lost a while ago. Kuvira stepped close and undid the clasps of Asami’s bra._

_“I thought you said-”_

_Kuvira cut her off, “I’m just getting it off your back. It’ll be in my way.”_

_“Did Korra rig the jury?”_

_“I don’t know. I wasn’t part of the proceedings.” Asami whispered, fearing that if she spoke too loud it would end in pain._

_“Don’t lie, Asami.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_Never in her life had she experienced the kind of pain she felt now. She was blinded by it. She felt as if she had been ripped in two, except, she was still there against the pole. Asami heard a scream and it took her a moment to realize it was herself. Something hot and gooey ran down her back. Kuvira gave her a moment._

_“I said don’t lie. Who did Korra bribe?”_

_“No one, Korra is the most honorable person I’ve ever met.” Asami gasped out, barely able to speak._

_“Are you saying I don’t have honor?”_

_“No! Not at all! You have so much honor, so much-” Asami’s panic was cut off by a second lash. Her legs collapsed, the only thing holding her up were the steel shackles around her wrists. Her shoulders screamed, her back screamed, Asami screamed. Blood was running down her back faster._

_“God damnit, Asami. Tell me!”_

_“I can’t! I swear I know nothing about the jury.” Asami sobbed._

_“So it was the jury?” Kuvira grinned, “Now we’re getting somewhere.”_

_“I don’t know anything. You’re the one who mentioned a jury.”_

_“You're progressing backwards, Asami. I suggest you continue with the truth.”_

_“Can’t you understand what I’m fucking saying, Kuvira? I. Don’t. Know.” Asami yelled, anger rising._

_Kuvira yelled in frustration and swung her arm with as much strength as she could muster. The crack of the whip colliding with Asami’s back echoed in the mostly empty room. Kuvira watched as the pale skin of Asami’s back split, the whip carving a line across it, breaking through muscle as blood began to pour out of the wound furiously. A scream ripped from Asami, her throat already raw. In her anger Kuvira desperately wanted Asami to feel as much pain as physically possible. Walking the last few steps to Asami, she dug her thumb into the fresh wound._

_“Tell me how she fucking did it, you pathetic whore!” Asami could only gasp in response, in so much pain she could only see white. She heard the blood rushing in her ear as Kuvira’s voice drifted further and further away._

_“Tell me!” Kuvira screamed. Asami couldn’t breath as her vision faded from white to black._

“I don’t think I can talk about it anymore.” Asami sobbed into Korra’s shoulder.

“Ms. Sato, I’m really sorry but I can’t leave until I have the full report. Kuvira need’s to be charged to the fullest extent, and to do so, I need to know everything.” Chief Beifong said with a frown.

“Maybe just a break?” Korra asked.

“That’s fine. I’ll leave you to rest for a while.” Chief Beifong said, sliding the door shut behind her.

“Asami, I’m so sorry.” Korra said, “It’s all my fault! None of this would've happened if I hadn’t…”

Asami looked up, “Hadn’t what?”

“We really needed jurisdiction of the islands. Back home, we have no place to grow our food, and Kuvira raised the tariffs on our exports and was about to cut off our access to basic things like wheat. She was trying to force us into taking out a loan from the Earth Kingdom, putting us in such deep debt that we’d basically become part of the Kingdom itself. I noticed the islands one day when I was sailing, Noticed how close they were to the Tribe’s lands. When I got home, I looked for them on the map but they were unmarked. I immediately filed for jurisdiction, and the dispute began. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Korra, did you rig the jury?!” Asami asked, anger rising.

“What?! No! Of course not! I was just saying, if I hadn’t fought for the islands none of this would’ve happened. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra said, tears brimming. She stood from the bed, “I should go.”

“Korra, it’s not your fault. Please don’t go.” Asami grabbed Korra’s arm and gently pulled her back.

“But-”

“But nothing.” Asami took a deep breath, “But nothing, Korra. Kuvira is the only one who’s at fault here. Go get Chief Beifong, I think I’m ready to finish.”

\---------------

As Asami finished recounting the horrors of being Kuvira’s prisoner, the only person not crying was Asami herself. Even Chief Beifong had a tear running down her usually stoney face. Kya had entered the room to check Asami’s vitals at the worst possible time as Asami told of the two days after the whipping and stayed behind with a hand on her wife’s shoulder. Tonraq had left halfway through struggling to contain himself and Opal and Bolin had yet to arrive. Korra sat with Asami, and hadn’t moved an inch in the half hour after they had resumed the report.

Breathing seemed impossible, but it was the least of Korra’s worries. Asami had gone through the unthinkable and came out alive. Asami had been kidnapped, almost _killed_ because of her. Because she couldn’t leave the islands alone. In a panic, Korra stood abruptly.

“Korra?” Asami asked quietly.

“E-excuse m-me.” she stuttered, and sprinted out of the room as fast as she could.

“Korra!”

“Chief?!”

Korra pumped her legs as fast as she could, she knew what she had to do. She needed to do it now. End Kuvira, for good. As she whipped around the corner, she collided with a solid wall of green cloth. Stumbling, she righted herself before grabbing the arm belonging to the wall.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you-” Korra’s sentence was cut off as her gaze moved over the dark green uniform and met the unmistakable eyes of a smirking Kuvira.

A fist collided with Kuvira’s jaw and Korra unleashed her rage on the woman before her. Kuvira grinned, dodging punch after punch in the hospital hallway. Korra’s yelling could be heard around the corner and down the hall in Asami’s room.

No one expected the sight before their eyes; Chief Kunuk throwing punches wildly and The Great Uniter herself sidestepping and dodging each one. Finally, Kuvira got tired of the game she and Korra were playing. Throwing a quick right hook followed by a swift kick to the ribs sent Korra sprawling to the ground. Kuvira calmly returned her hands to their place behind her back and leaned over Korra.

“Good evening, Chief. I was just on my way to pay a visit to our dear Ms. Sato.”

“You bitch. Don’t you dare go near her.” Korra groaned, her head felt like it was splitting open.

With a smirk, Kuvira turned on her heel and idly walked to Asami’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, shawty


	4. Kuvira Stays Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies :/ 
> 
> sorry for the wait. but this is the longest chapter so far. I should have the next one out within the next few days though
> 
> TW: ED, feeding tubes, hospitals, abuse

Alone in the room, Asami was crying with her head in her hands when Kuvira entered. Hearing footsteps, Asami looked up into the grinning face of none other than The Great Uniter. Red-rimmed eyes widened in disbelief and frantically looked around the room. With each step Kuvira took towards her bed, Asami shrunk into herself a little more. In a panic, she turned to press the call button. Kuvira noticed and lunged for the button, covering it just before it could be pressed. The angle and speed at which Asami had turned had her back screaming in pain. She knew she had popped at least 3 stitches but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

“Asami, Asami, Asami.” Kuvira scolded, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“G- Get out.” Asami whispered.

Kuvira reached out and caressed Asami’s face in a seemingly tender gesture. Asami flinched as her mind was flooded with the memories of what Kuvira’s hands were capable of.

“You look a little beat up there.”

“How the hell d-did you g-g-get in here?” Asami stuttered, frozen in place, afraid how this encounter would end.

“I walked in. Pay attention. Stupidity isn’t a good look on you.” Kuvira shot back, her hand retreating back to the pocket of her uniform.

“What do you want?”

“Question after question. I’m here because I needed to see if you were alive for myself. Can’t trust the news these days you know.”

“I’m alive. Now leave.”

“Oh no, Ms. Sato. That’s not the only thing I’m here for. I’m here to get answers.”

“I don’t know anything about your theoretical ‘rigged jury.’ Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. You’re not getting anything out of me, Kuvira.” Asami said with much more strength and confidence than she felt.

Kuvira raked her gaze down Asami’s body. A thin blanket covered her legs, and she wore only a hospital gown. Kuvira leaned in and placed her hands against the bed on either side of Asami’s head.

“Do you remember what I told you, Asami?” She whispered with a grin.

Asami closed her eyes and kept her mouth shut. She felt the bed rise as the hands to the left of her head was removed.

“I told you not to lie.” Kuvira murmured, placing her hand on Asami’s sternum and pushing with enough pressure to threaten to re-fracture Asami’s ribs. Asami groaned, but didn’t move and didn’t speak.

“You bitch. I know you know.” Kuvira hissed, leaning in close to Asami’s face as she clamped a hand over Asami’s mouth, and moved the other down Asami’s side before digging her thumb into the incision she had made 3 days prior. Asami’s scream was muffled by Kuvira’s hand. The smell of spearmint filled her nose. Every breath she took was hell, a reminder of what happened. All of the sudden, it disappeared with a loud thud.

Cracking an eye open before she lost consciousness completely, Asami couldn’t see anyone until she glanced towards the floor. There, she saw Chief Beifong on top of Kuvira, handcuffing her. If looks could kill, Kuvira would have most certainly been a goner.

“Kuvira, you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault, torture, mutilation, conspiracy with intent to commit, and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. I suggest you get a good one.” Chief Beifong hauled Kuvira to her feet and roughly shoved her to the hall.

Kuvira paused in the doorway and smirked at Asami.

“See you soon.”

Everything faded to black.

\---------------

“Kuvira, if you don’t cooperate, your sentence will be much harsher. You’re already looking at life, but maybe if you fucking say something it won’t be in solitary confinement!” Chief Beifong yelled, slamming her hands onto the cold metal table between the pair. Kuvira looked up from carefully examining her cuticles, shrugged, and looked back down.

“For fucks sake.” Chief Beifong grumbled, grabbing Kuvira’s file and exiting the interrogation room. The door shut with a resounding thunk scaring half of the officers in the precinct. The newer officers swung their heads towards the sound, while more seasoned officers kept their heads down, knowing some sort of reprimand was sure to come.

“What are you looking at? You’re not being paid to stare so get back to work.” The Chief yelled, storming into her office and slammed the door behind her.

Just as she slumped into her chair, a soft knock came from the door.

“What?”

Mako turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

“Chief, can we talk?”

“Sit.” She grumbled.

Mako entered the room, gently shutting the door behind him and slid into one of the leather chairs on his side of the Chief’s desk. Neither one spoke, silently staring for a few moments.

“What is it, Detective?”

“I’m worried. About Asami, about this whole mess surrounding Kuvira’s arrest, all of it. Something’s not right. I can feel it but I have no idea what.”

“I know. Something’s off. Kuvira’s too cocky, too comfortable. I knew she was always arrogant, but this is something else. We have enough evidence to convict and I’m sure she’d go away for life but she hasn’t said a word. I interrogated her for 4 hours. Showed her photos of Asami’s injuries, listed off charges, taunted her with coffee and food, told her what she would face from other inmates in prison. Nothing. Not a fucking thing.” Chief Beifong sighed.

“What are we going to do?” Mako asked.

“I don’t know.”

\---------------

Asami hadn’t said a word since Kuvira had shown up. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. No matter what Korra did or said, nothing changed. She didn’t eat, didn’t drink, didn’t speak, didn’t move. She had ignored Bolin and Opal when they had arrived, didn’t even perk up when Opal announced they were expecting a baby. Senna had tried everything she could think of to bring the girl out of whatever hell hole her mind was in, but to no avail.

Korra sat in the chair next to her bed as she did everyday, looking over a contract that would bring electricity to the remaining few villages in the Southern Tribe without it. As she finished making changes, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Kya in the doorway.

“Can I speak with you outside, Chief Kunuk?” She asked quietly.

“Of course.” Korra said, closing the file. She stood and kissed Asami on the forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

Out in the hall, Kya wore a somber expression as she looked down at her chart. Korra shut the door and waited.

“It’s been eight days.” Kya started, “Eight days that she hasn’t eaten anything. She desperately needs to eat if she’s going to heal. It was normal for her to not eat for those first two days after she was admitted and we planned for that. Hospital regulation is to administer a feeding tube after nine. I know Asami’s struggling. I know she’s hurt. But I’ll be required to put one in tomorrow and it's an incredibly traumatic experience for patients. I need you to get her to eat. Today.” Kya said firmly but remaining kind.

“I understand.” Korra sighed, “Thank you, Doctor Bhandari. I’ll do my best.”

Korra walked back into the room and sat on the edge of Asami’s bed.

“Asami?” She asked. Nothing. “Look, you need to eat. You haven’t eaten for days and if you don’t eat today they’re going to have to put in a feeding tube. I don’t think you’re going to want that. I’ll get you whatever you want. Anything, anything at all.”

Asami’s eyes slid from the wall to meet Korra’s gaze, brimming with tears. Korra cupped Asami’s cheek, running her thumb over her cheekbone tenderly.

“I wish she had killed me.” Asami whispered, her voice hoarse from such little use, “Why didn’t she just kill me.”

Tears fell freely from Asami’s eyes as Korra pulled her in close and held her. Asami buried her face into the crook of Korra’s neck and choked on a sob. Her hands gripped Korra’s shirt so tight, Asami was afraid she might rip it. Korra held the back of Asami’s head and rubbed feather-light circles on her back to avoid causing any pain. She had no idea how long Asami had been sobbing before she remembered something Asami had told her years ago when they had dated. Before she died, her mother would sing her a lullaby after she had a nightmare or when she was afraid or upset. As Korra tried to remember the song, she heard the door open and close. Turning her head slightly, she saw a nurse on her way to check Asami’s vitals. She shook her head gently, and the nurse nodded before retreating out of the room. The lyrics finally clicked, and Korra began to sing quietly.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

Asami’s breathing began to even out at the sound of Korra’s voice and the smell of pine and leather surrounding her.

_Like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

Asami calmed, only hiccuping occasionally as the hand on her back kept up the circles.

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

Korra kept humming the tune into Asami’s ear over and over, occasionally replacing the humming with singing, until she fell asleep. Gently peeling her off her body, Korra laid Asami back onto the mattress. She pulled the covers over Asami, and when the girl shivered, Korra grabbed the pelt Senna had brought with her and covered her with it too, tucking her in. Korra brushed the stray strands of hair from Asami’s face and kissed her forehead before slipping out the door.

When she finally made it to her Sato-mobile, she let herself cry. She cried for everything Asami had endured, everything she felt. She cried because Asami wished she had died. She cried because she hadn’t been able to get to her soon enough. Maybe if she hadn’t ended everything three years ago this wouldn’t have happened. If she had let them find a way to make it work instead of getting upset and making such a rash decision. She should’ve been there to protect her.

When she could cry no more, she wiped the wetness from her cheeks with the back of her hand and started the car. The drive to Narooks was quick enough. She went ordered and made it back to the hospital in 45 minutes. As she entered the room, she noticed Asami had shifted to her side as she slept and pulled the pelt all the way up to just under her nose. Korra smiled and pulled out her noodles and returned to her contract.

\---------------

“Excuse me, do you know where I could find Chief Beifong?” A man asked the receptionist.

“She’s busy. I can take a message or you can wait in the lobby.” The receptionist replied without looking up.

“I’m here for Kuvira.” He stated, mildly annoyed. At the name, the receptionist snapped her head up and met the man's gaze.

“I’ll go get her.” She said quickly and hurried away.

The sound of heavy boots stomping down the hall drew his attention. The Chief strode down the hall angrily, recognizing the man immediately.

“Baatar. Why are you here? She growled as she approached him.

“I’m here to pick up my fiancee. You may know her, Kuvira?” He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“She’s not free to go, unless you happened to post the six million yuon bail I set?”

“She is free, actually. Not because I posted bail, but because diplomatic immunity comes in real handy sometimes.” Baatar said smugly.

Lin’s jaw dropped.

_Diplomatic immunity? You’re fucking kidding._

“Rin. Get President Raiko on the phone immediately.” She yelled.

As soon as the call was connected, Lin yanked the phone from the frightened receptionist.

“Does Kuvira hold diplomatic immunity or does she not.”

“Yes sir. I understand.”

Lin seethed at Baatar. “She’ll be right out.”

\---------------

Asami woke a few hours later, more comfortable than she had been in weeks. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed the overhead lights had been turned off, allowing the orange and pink hues of the slowly dying sunset to color the room. Korra sat in her usual chair, pouring over some sort of paperwork. An empty Narooks container sat next to her, and upon seeing it, Asami’s stomach growled. Korra looked up and saw a sliver of green peeking out of Asami’s eyelids.

“How was your nap?” She asked.

Asami gave a small smile, “Quiet.”

Korra smiled back before reaching down to the floor next to her.

“I got you some. The food here is terrible, honestly. But it’s chicken and dumpling soup, I hope it’s still your favorite. Oh, and if you want it, I got the ginger soda you used to love so much. It always made you feel better but if you don’t want it you don’t have to drink it.”

Asami’s eyes widened and her stomach growled at hearing what Korra brought her. She felt the prickling of fresh tears at Korra’s kindness, something she had missed dearly for the last three years. She nodded and grabbed the container and spoon Korra held out to her.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

As she opened the lid of the soup, its familiar smell wafted up with the steam, warming her face and bringing back all the wonderful memories associated with it. She took the first sip of the broth and realized just how hungry she really was. She ate quickly before slowing down and trying to savor the last of the soup. She sent Korra a glare when she heard her chuckle.

“Damn, you really like that soup. It’s been like 2 minutes and you’re already almost done.” She laughed.

“I’m hungry, Korra. As you pointed out earlier, I haven’t eaten for days.” Asami snapped back.

“I figured you would be. That’s why I got two.” Korra smiled.

Asami’s eyes widened and she quickly finished the first bowl.

“Oh my god. Give it here.” Asami demanded.

“Here you go, princess.” Korra said, handing over the second container, “Do you want the soda?”

“Did you say you got ginger?” Asami asked excitedly.

Korra pulled a bottle from a 6 pack at her side and twisted off the little metal cap, before standing and grabbing a cup of ice she had asked for minutes before Asami woke up. Pouring the soda in, she grinned as she set a straw in before handing it to Asami. As the bubbles traveled down her throat, Asami closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation.

“Opal and Bo will be her soon, so finish up.” Korra said, glancing down at her phone.

“Opal and Bo are here?” Asami asked.

“What? Asami, they’ve been here for days. They’ve been here almost everyday.”

“Wh- What?” Asami asked again, incredibly confused, “I don’t remember seeing them at all.”

“Well I’m sure they’ll be incredibly excited that you’re talking again. My mom too.” Korra said reassuringly, seeing the guilt in Asami’s eyes.

“Senna’s here too? And I don’t remember?” Asami cried.

“It’s ok. They understand. Do you want me to call her too?” Korra asked.

“Yes, please.”

As Korra grabbed her phone to call her mom, Opal and Bolin came through the door. Asami looked up from her soup and smiled wide. Opal had to pull Bolin back from crushing Asami in a bear hug.

“You’re ok!” He cried.

“I’m alive.” Asami said.

“Well I have good news!” Opal exclaimed.

“What is it?” Asami asked curiously.

“I’m p-” Opal was cut off abruptly by Mako slamming the door open and stomping in.

“Mako?” Korra asked, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Mako looked up from his feet, his face red in anger.

“Kuvira’s been released.” He growled. Everyone in the room gasped collectively, Asami froze.

“Diplomatic immunity is a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i repeat: i have ZERO medical knowledge
> 
> so yeah


	5. Bad Habits Only Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :/
> 
> sorry for taking so long but i had a huge pile of homework
> 
> anyways here's this one
> 
> TW: depression, hospitals, abuse, domestic abuse, torture, substance abuse

“Can we talk?”

Three words most people feared ever hearing. Words that were rarely good. Korra’s heart dropped as she looked up from her phone to meet Asami’s gaze.

“Of course. What’s wrong?” Korra said gently, hiding the worry.

Asami sat herself up and crossed her legs, patting the extra space in front of her for Korra to sit. Korra stood wordlessly and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged, mirroring Asami. Asmi grabbed Korra’s hand and looked down as she ran her thumb over Korra’s knuckles.

“You’ve been really wonderful these last two weeks, Kor. You’ve been here everyday without fail, bringing me food so I don’t have to eat the horrible food from here. You hold me when I... remember... things. For fuck sake, you even sang that old lulluby to me. You remembered that.” Asami sighed with a small smile, “But we need to talk about, well, us. When I was gone, and you came to rescue me, you said you loved me. And I think I said it back when I first got here, but I was so drugged up after surgery I don’t remember much. I, we should talk about it. About the break up. About everything.”

Korra sighed. She knew this had to have been done eventually. “Okay. Where do you want to start?”

“Okay? I thought I was going to have to fight you to talk.” Asami giggled.

Korra chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand, “I guess that’s one of the things that changed. I’ve learned to think things through before I act. I know I used to make a lot of rash decisions, decisions I really regret. Breaking up being the biggest one.”

“Why,” Asami paused, searching for the words.

“Why did I end things so abruptly?” Korra asked for her.

“Yeah.”

“Honestly, I was jealous.” Korra sighed, looking down

“Jealous? Of who? I promise there was never anyone else when we were together, it was never even a thought that could’ve even crossed my mind. I promise you that.” Asami said reassuringly.

“I wasn’t jealous of a person, Asami. I was jealous of your job.” Korra admitted quietly.

“My job? You wanted to be a CEO?”

“No, not your position in the company. The job itself. Towards the end there, you spent most of your time at work. I barely saw you for months. You were always gone when I woke up, you sometimes didn’t come home until after midnight. And I tried to stay up for you every night, I really did. But eventually I didn’t see any point. For almost three months, I made dinner for the two of us every night, and I would light candles, and I would sit at the dining room table and wait. Wait and hope that you would come home on time from work. Every night. I can’t tell you how many candles I went through. The next day, I would bring the leftovers to you at work, hoping we could eat lunch together, and when I got there your secretary would dismiss me. Every single day. Always saying you were in meetings all day, and that your schedule was completely booked. I got jealous and I’m sorry I ended things so abruptly but that’s why I did it. I never got to see you, I never was able to tell you how I felt. You were always too busy for me. I didn’t feel wanted, or needed for that matter.” Korra sniffled, removing her hand from Asami’s to wipe away the tears spilling down her face.

“Those were your leftovers?” Asami whispered.

Korra looked up confused, “What? You ate them?”

“Of course I did! Saren always told me she was the one who made it, because she knew I didn’t eat a lot at work and she didn’t want me passing out in a meeting.” Asami finished with a whisper, a look of horror on her face.

“I-” Korra started, but Asami cut her off quickly.

“Oh Kor, I’m so sorry. I should’ve made more time for you. You have no idea how much I wanted to be home with you every minute of every day, but I wasn’t able to. We were in this huge lawsuit because a Fire Nation Noble bought a knockoff Sato-mobile, it malfunctioned and almost cost him his life. I wasn’t legally allowed to speak of it. Between that, cutting a deal with President Raiko, and making your necklace I had so little time to spend freely. I should’ve made more time for you. I’m so, so sorry, Korra.” Asami cried, holding the sides of Korra’s face delicately.

Korra just stared back in shock, trying to process everything she just heard. _Secretary is a bitch, lawsuit, Raiko, necklace?_

“N- necklace?” Korra stuttered out, eyes wide, mouth agape. Asami gave her a sad smile and reached into her purse next to her bed.

“I had Opal stop by my apartment to get this for me.” Asami said, handing Korra a long, rectangular box.

Korra opened it and was taken aback by the sheer detail and beauty of the betrothal necklace. The leather had been dyed a deep blue. The clasps looked to be made of platinum, as did the pendant. The pendant itself was of course incredible. A cog was partially hidden behind the three waves of the Southern Tribes emblem. A perfect blend of the two. As Korra stared, she noticed the meaning behind the design. Their first date. They watched the sunset together. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked back up to a nervous Asami.

“It’s beautiful, Asami.” Asami nodded her thanks and turned her head away and thought for a moment.

“What did you eat after we broke up? I sure wasn’t bringing you leftovers everyday. Did Saren actually keep up the facade and start cooking for you?” Korra scoffed.

“Oh, um, I fired Saren the next morning.” Asami said, biting her lip. “What?” Korra was incredibly confused. “I came into work crying, and she told me you were ‘a no good two dollar southern whore’ among other things. She got really aggressive about it. She even spit out a couple slurs. So I fired her on the spot in front of everyone.” Asami deadpanned.

“Jesus Christ.” Korra let out a small chuckle, shaking her head, “I had a feeling she didn’t like me but that, that’s just, that’s kind of funny.”

“What about after? What did you do?” She asked.

“I kind of became you. I threw myself into work. My dad was injured in a feud between a couple villages and forced to take some time off a couple weeks after I moved back home. I took over as interim Chief, and my dad never took back the title. I distracted myself with work as best as I could. I missed you a lot, and I berated myself constantly for breaking up with you. I wanted to call so badly but I thought that you genuinely hated my guts. But when I received the news about your disappearance, any fear of what you might say to me flew out the window. As long as I could get you out, and make sure you were safe, then I could maybe live with it.”

“Your coping mechanisms were better than mine at least. Opal called it my quarter-life crisis. The nights I wasn’t stuck at work, I would go out and get drunk off my ass, find the first single and attractive man, and take him home. The next morning, I would call my lawyer, and he would show up with a non-disclosure agreement. For three years. I feel bad sometimes, for using so many men for their bodies. But none of them ever complained.”

“Boys and booze.” Korra huffed.

“To forget about you.” Asami confirmed.

“To forget about me.”

“It didn’t work, Kor. I never stopped thinking about you.” She sighed.

“So what now?” Korra gazed at her hopeful but nervous.

“I don’t know. I don't think I give you what you need right now, no matter how badly I want to. Let’s just see how things go for a little bit before anything serious happens.”

“I-” Korra’s response was cut short by a soft knock.

“Good afternoon. How are we feeling today, Asami?” Kya smiled.

“Um, sore? And my head hurts. But other than that I feel okay-ish.” Asami said.

“That’s good. Korra, I’m going to have to ask you to move from the bed for a moment while I do a final check up here.” Korra moved off of the bed and stood on the opposite side of the doctor and watched. Kya’s deft fingers moved gently on either side of Asami’s throat, pressing here and there before removing the flashlight from the pocket of her lab coat before shining it in both eyes.

“Ok, I’m just going to give you the rundown of how the next few weeks are going to go while I finish up. Just let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort. Can you lift your shirt up just a bit for me?” Kya asked, dropping the bed to be completely flat before waiting for the hoodie to be lifted up and began palpitating Asami’s stomach and continuing. “So you seem to be ready for discharge, with the exception that you have some sort of caretaker, but Korra and I discussed this already and she is more than willing to stay with you if you are comfortable with that.”

Kya hit a particularly sore spot and Asami groaned and grabbed Korra’s hand and gripped it tight. Kya paused.

“Is it just sore or is it more than that?” She asked.

“Just sore, I think.” Asami said, a little quieter than before.

“Ok, I need you to turn over so I can check the lacerations on your back and side.”

Asami did as she was told, and as she did, she heard Korra’s breath catch. The three jagged cuts had healed over for the most part but were still a bright pink.

“So much for backless dresses, huh?” Asami huffed out, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m going to fucking kill her.” Korra whispered hoarsely.

Asami turned her head to find Korra staring at her back, mouth agape, tears welling. The pressure of her hand tightened to the point of discomfort.

“Kor?” Asami asked. “What’s wrong? It’s nothing you haven’t seen.”

“I haven’t seen it, Asami. I was never in the room when they changed your bandages and removed your stitches. I let this happen to you. I-”

“Korra, stop. We’ve been over this. You're not the one who took me. You didn’t do it. She did. You have to stop blaming yourself.” Asami sighed, withdrawing her hand and turned away.

Kya pulled Asami’s hoodie back down and cleared her throat before speaking. “Okay. So everything looks good. We’re going to be prescribing you some pretty heavy drugs so you’re going to need to be careful. No alcohol consumption for about seven weeks, no sexual activity for six, and no manual labor or heavy lifting until I have given you the go ahead myself. I know you have your company to get back to but here are my recommendations. Do not work earlier than 10 am, and no later than 5 pm. Delegate, Asami. Work will be stressful and lack of sleep will harm your already weakened immune system. I know it will be hard, but I ask that you don’t tinker with anything either. You’re at serious risk for sepsis if you do so. Come in immediately if you notice any changes, and I mean any. Lack of appetite, bruising easily, fever, nausea, headaches that last. Come back here. That’s all I have for now I’m going to discharge you this afternoon. Go ahead and collect your things, and I’ll be back around one o’clock with all of the proper paperwork.”

“Thank you, Kya.” Korra said as Asami rolled over.

“Of course.” Kya nodded before leaving.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked quietly, sitting back down on the bed.

“I’m fine Korra. Do you really have to ask that every five fucking minutes?” Asami spat out.

The instant the words left her mouth, she felt a pit in her stomach and tears welled in her eyes, the regret and guilt instant. Yet when she met Korra’s eyes, the tears threatening to spill, she saw no hurt or offense. Concern, worry, and love filled eyes gazed down back at her.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” She whispered, sitting up and latching onto Korra, burying her face in her neck.

“I know. It’s okay. I ask because this is a lot. A lot to handle, but I know you can. I ask because I want you to be reminded that I’m here for you, and that it will be okay.”

“Thank you.” Asami sobbed. Korra held her close, running her hand in circles on her back, and waited for the quaking sobs to subside.

She was going to be okay, right?

\---------------

_The knife dragged across her collarbone, breaking the skin as a thin line of blood followed the blade. Asami’s head was held back by the firm grip on her hair as Kuvira’s glare bored into her head. Asami whimpered as another shallow cut was made and the grip on her hair tightened. She had lost count somewhere around 11 as the thin stinging lines marring much of her upper chest became too much of a distraction_

_“Give in, Asami. It can always get worse.” Kuvira growled._

_“I don’t have anything to give you, Kuvira.”_

_“Yes you do. I know Korra confides in you. I think you’re the only person other than her parents that she really ever trusted.”_

_“She left me. I woke up next to her one day and by the next she was already on a plane back to the Southern Tribe. I haven’t talked to or seen her in years. I swear to God I don’t know anything.” Asami choked out. “She left me.”_

_A hand came across her face, and Asami gasped, closing her eyes and bracing for the second that was sure to follow._

_“She sure did. And she’d do it again. You were a terrible girlfriend. Always an easy fuck. Never did anything right. Messy, disrespectful, rude. ”_

_Asami’s eyes snapped open. Sure enough, it was no longer Kuvira holding the knife in one hand and her hair but Iroh. Anger and hate filled his eyes. She was instantly more terrified than she previously had been._

_“I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t-”_

_“Couldn’t what? Bring yourself to do anything right? Come home at a decent hour? Spend time with me? It’s a wonder she stayed with you as long as she did. You never did anything to be deserving of love.”_

_“Stop. She was good to me. She never hurt me. She loved me”_

_“Shut up. You earned every punishment I gave you. Honestly, I don't think it was enough.” Iroh scoffed, letting go of Asami’s hair and pulling her up by the collar of her unbuttoned shirt._

_“Please, Iroh.”_

_“No. I’m so sick and tired of this. You need to finally learn your lesson, Asami.” Iroh grinned evilly, and Asami’s eyes went wide as he plunged the knife into her stomach. Over and over._

“No! Don’t!” Asami screamed, thrashing in bed. The covers were kicked off the bed completely as Korra awoke with a start for the fourth night since Asami had been discharged. Sweeping Asami into an embrace, she gently tried to wake her up to no avail.

“Asami!” Korra said, shaking the woman’s shoulders.

Asami’s eyes snapped open, but the room was dark. Something was holding her in place. She had to get out. She had to escape. Before she died. She flailed around, her hand connecting with something solid.

“Ow! Asami, it’s me.” Korra said.

“No! Get off!” Asami screamed. “No!”

Korra released Asami immediately, and backed up a few steps to give her some space. Asami’s eyes slowly became accustomed to the light. She met Korra’s gaze and shrunk in on herself, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Tears started to flow, as she looked fearfully back at Korra.

“Asami, it’s just me. It’s Korra.” she said as gently as possible.

“D-don’t hurt me. Please. I’m sorry I was such a bad girlfriend. I can be better. I promise.” Asami whimpered.

Korra's heart dropped to her stomance and she let out a deep breath through her nose.

Iroh, you motherfucker. Don’t think I forgot about you.

“Asami, I’d never hurt you. It’s just me. Not Kuvira, not Iroh. It’s Korra.” Asami tensed at hearing Kuvira and Iroh’s names, but as she continued to look at Korra she began to relax.

Her eyes were not hard and filled with hate. They were not gold, but a calming blue. She had been dreaming. It was Korra. She was safe. She launched herself into Korra and held on for dear life.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry Korra.” Asami hiccuped between sobs.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay. You’re okay, Asami. I’m here. I’ve got you. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Korra soothed.

Soon, Asami calmed down enough to let go of Korra’s shirt and leaned back a little. Korra gave her a soft smile and swiped her thumbs across her face, removing the last few tears.

“There we go. You’re okay. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

“I- It was so real. He… he was right there. I couldn’t do anything.”

“Shhhhh we don’t need to walk about it right now if you don’t want to.” Korra said quietly. “You’re past due to take your meds. Why don't you go do that and I’ll hold you until you fall back asleep? We can talk in the morning.”

“Okay.” Asami mumbled, rising from the bed and going to the bathroom.

Grabbing the translucent orange bottle, she reread the warning.

**Codeine is a highly addictive narcotic. Only take 1 every 8 hours or as prescribed by your doctor.**

Asami sighed. The two she had taken after dinner didn’t keep the dreams at bay like they had the night before.

 _Three it is._ She thought, dumping them into her hand.

She knew she should only be taking one. But she just wanted to sleep. Peacefully. Filling a glass with water, she threw the pills to the back of her throat and washed them down. She shuffled out of the bathroom and back to the bed where Korra sat, waiting. She crawled into bed and under the covers before curling into Korra’s side and comforting embrace. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let the drugs do their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asami, babe, don't


	6. Shattered Glass and a Terrifying Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking like 8 YEARS to finish this and publish it. i got caught up in school and alsohad no idea where to go with it.
> 
> TW: substance abuse, panic attacks, alludes to domestic abuse, vomiting

Asami sat at her desk staring at the same contract that she had been for the last hour. Reading and re-reading the contract from the Air Nation. A request for… she didn’t even know. With a frustrated yell, she stood and swept everything off her desk. Papers and files fluttered in the air around her. Pens littered the floor. The small plant dropped to the ground and the pot shattered sending a spray of dirt into the air. The glass of the single photo frame shattered on impact. She stood there, bent over with her hands flat on her desk, chest heaving, and eyes screwed tightly shut, trying to block the urge to go find her prescription or drink or both.

Stirring the stew, Senna heard a loud yell and a loud commotion from upstairs. Worriedly, she made her way to the bottom of the stairs of the mansion.

“Asami?” She called. No reply. “Asami, sweetheart are you ok?”

No reply came and Senna waited a few more seconds before hurrying up the stairs and to the door of Asami’s home office. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard faint sobs. Motherly instinct took over and Senna tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

“Asami, honey, it’s Senna. Can I come in?” She called gently.

The sobs paused and a the sound of glass shattering replaced it, a quiet “Fuck” following.

“Asami, I really need you to unlock the door.”

“Hold on.” Asami hiccuped.

Senna heard shuffling, and _was that a squeaky wheel rolling?_ Confused and concerned as ever, she waited anxiously outside the door. Finally, she heard the click of a lock and the door slowly opened, only revealing Asami. The rest of the office and more importantly the absolute mess she had made were hidden behind the door.

“Yes?” Asami asked, sniffling. Her eyes were red and Senna could tell something was off about her. Senna frowned.

“Can I come in please?”

“Um… I-”

“Asami, please?”

Asami sighed knowing she wouldn’t be able to hold her off forever. She was just glad it wasn’t Korra seeing this. As she turned and opened the door all the way, she heard Senna gasp. As she looked at the disaster that was now her office, she realized just how bad it was. The dirt, the papers, the glass, the photo now soaked through with alcohol. Something hard hit her knees and footsteps rushed towards her. Someone’s arms gathered her in a tight hug and Asami felt the tears resurfacing.

Senna gasped for the second time in two minutes as Asami fell to her knees in the center of the room. She quickly gathered the poor girl in her arms and began rubbing her back gently, the way she had seen Korra do on many occasions.

“Oh honey. What happened?”

“I, I was reading a contract and I just got so angry. For no reason. I don’t even remember anything between getting angry and dropping the glass.” Asami choked out.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to take care of me. God, I’m a grown woman.” Asami said after taking a moment to compose herself enough to stand and brush herself off. Tears continued to spill down her face. “I’m sorry.” She whispered before running out the door.

“Asami! Asami, wait!” Senna called, but the woman was already gone. Knowing the woman could hide almost anywhere in the mansion, Senna sighed and turned back to the office and began cleaning what she could.

\---------------

“Tell me again why extradition won’t work?” Korra grumbled.

“Because it requires the compliance of the nation in which the person being charged has citizenship. Kuvira’s the Chancellor. There’s no way in hell she’s going to turn herself over.” Tonraq sighed

Korra let her head hit the desk with a loud thunk. She was incredibly tired and frustrated. She’d been at the Southern Embassy since 7:00 am and it was nearing 9 at night. She knew she should get home to Asami but she didn’t want to go home again with absolutely nothing. After Kuvira had been released back to the Earth Kingdom, Asami was discharged three days later. It had been another week and Korra had nothing to show. She and her father had spent hours pouring over legalities, laws, policies, and past court cases trying desperately to find a way to charge Kuvira. Something had changed in Asami the last few days too. Korra knew she wasn’t the only one who noticed. Asami was frequently more moody, didn’t eat, hardly slept, and when she did talk, it was in short, clipped sentences that sometimes would sting.

“Go home, kiddo. It’s been a long day.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Why don’t you take the day off and do something with Asami? Get her mind off things and get her out of the house.” Tonraq suggested without looking up from his laptop.

“Sure.” Korra said, grabbing her coat and checking her phone as she left.

**1 hr - New Message: Mom**

_You need to come home. ASAP._

Korra had almost never ran to her car so fast. Speeding through the streets of Republic City, her heart raced a million miles an hour. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. As she pulled up to Asami’s, she threw the car in park and had barely turned it off before launching out of the car and through the front door. As far as she could see, downstairs was mostly dark. The lights were on in the kitchen and Korra jogged towards it, a burning smell causing her to pick up her pace. No one was in the kitchen either, just a lone pot of burned stew bubbling over. Korra turned off the stove and carefully moved the pot to a different burner to cool down. She made her way through the rest of the downstairs quickly, poking her head into each dark room before she continued upstairs. The light of Asami’s office spilled into the hallway and Korra belined for it. Upon stepping inside, she had never been more confused. Her mother was behind Asami’s desk filing papers. A mop and broom leaned against the wall and the trashcan was next to the desk instead of under it.

“Um… What’s going on here?” Korra asked hesitantly.

“I’ll explain it later, but Asami ran off about two hours ago, I can’t find her anywhere. I thought you might know where to look?” Senna said quickly.

“What? What do you mean ran off? Explain now, please.” Korra said, panic rising.

“I was making dinner and heard a commotion up here. I came up and Asami had her door locked. I got her to open it and let me in but she had made an absolute disaster of her office. She collapsed and was crying so hard I could barely understand her. She said she had gotten angry all of the sudden and then didn’t remember anything after that until I got here. Then she apologized and took off. I haven’t seen her since. Oh my god I left dinner on the stove!”

Korra sighed. “I turned it off. Dinner is definitely ruined but we can just do takeout. I think I might have an idea of where she went.”

Leaving her flustered mother, Korra resumed her earlier jog and made her way downstairs and out the back door. It had been years since she’d been out back and in the gardens, but it looked the exact same. Jogging along the cobblestone path, she passed the rows and rows of varying flowers, past the enormous oak tree, and past the gazebo until she found the large swath of vines covering a stone wall. She ran her hand along the wall until, aha! She pushed her hand past the hanging vines, her body following it through the secret archway. Her idea proved right. There sat Asami, alone on the swinging bench overlooking the pond. Korra’s mind flooded with fond memories. The first time Asami had shown her this place, the time where Asami had dragged her out of bed at three in the morning to watch the stars, another time she had been dragged out here to go skinny dipping in the moonlight… Korra pushed those thoughts down and made her way over to the lonely looking woman.

“Asami?” She asked quietly. “Can I sit with you?”

Asami didn’t move or speak, and Korra took that as a yes. Taking slow, small steps, Korra soon stood in front of the swing. Pausing, she took in Asami. She was curled in on herself, knees pulled to her chest, forehead resting against them. If her back hadn’t been shutterting with every quiet sob, Korra might have thought she was asleep.

“Oh, Asami. What happened?” Korra cooed, her heart breaking.

Asami hadn’t heard her speak the first time, hadn’t heard her footsteps earlier and jumped off of the swing, backing up, eyes wide in terror before realizing it was just Korra.

“Why are you here, Korra?” She asked flatly.

“My mom said you ran off. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Of course I’m not okay. Are you stupid? I was kidnapped, Korra. So no, I’m not okay.” Asami snapped, turning away and walking towards the pong.

“Alright. You’re not okay. That’s fine. What do you need?”

“What do I need? What do I need?!” Asami spun around and fixed Korra with a glare. “I need her behind bars. I need her dead. I need for everything to stop. Everyday I’m stuck with the memory of what she did. Everyday I’m stuck here at home because some bitchy doctor said I can’t go to work yet. What I need is for the world to stop for a minute so I can just breath! Because everything and everyone had just moved on and I haven’t. I can’t! Because she was just as bad as he was, Korra! Now I’m stuck with two reminders of what’s happened to me. Two! And that’s two too many for one person. I’m sick and tired of being beaten and bruised. I spent thousands of dollars on self-defense lessons, and I thought I was pretty damn good at it. Look at what that got me. Nothing. I was absolutely helpless against her! Again. I was helpless!” She yelled.

“You aren't helpless. But, you know, you never say her name. Or his anymore. Why is that?” Korra asked.

“That’s irrelevant.” Asami scoffed, and turned back to the water.

Korra sighed, knowing this conversation would get them nowhere.

“I guess I’ll leave you alone. If you need me, I’ll be on the other side of the wall.”

“Surprise, surprise. Everyone always leaves. Even you.” Asami murmured, barely audible.

“Oh, Asami. What am I supposed to do here? I don’t know how to help you.” Korra said as she moved towards the taller woman. She reached out her hand and placed it on Asami’s shoulder.

“No! D-Don’t touch me! I’m sorry!” Asami flinched under Korra’s touch, her eyes wide and breathing erratic as her body began to tremble uncontrollably.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Asami.” Korra said calmly, reaching for Asami’s hand. She took it gently. “Listen to me. You are safe. They aren’t going to hurt you again. I’m here now. Trust me, I won’t let anybody hurt you ever again.”

Korra expected Asami to yank her hand away, but she kept it there as she met Korra’s gaze. She let out a shuddering breath as tears began to fall.

“I…”

“It’s okay.” Korra pulled Asami into a hug, and she didn’t resist. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“I can’t do it. I can’t anymore. Why me?” Asami whispered as she continued to let the tears fall freely.

“I wish I knew. I wish I could take all of your pain away. I wish it was me instead. I don’t know why she didn’t take me and blackmail my father, I don’t know why she did what she did or why the islands mean so much. There’s so much I wish for and so much I don’t know. I can’t tell you it’s all going to go away, because it’s not. And I can’t promise you she’ll be held accountable under the law. The only thing I can promise you is that I’m here for whatever you need, and that if I can’t prosecute her legally, I’ll take care of it myself. She’s not the only one with immunity.” Korra replied, whispering the last sentance just to herself and pulling Asami in tighter.

As they stood there, the temperature dropped and she felt Asami shiver between sobs. Figuring the sobs wouldn’t stop anytime soon Korra pulled back a little, keeping one arm firmly around her back before leaning down slightly to grasp behind her knees and pulled Asami off her feet and began walking back to the estate. Asami grasped Korra’s shirt tightly and buried her face further into her neck. As Korra ascended the steps, Asami’s tears still fell but the loud sobs had subsided. Tonraq had come home and offered to take her, but Korra just shook her head and continued into the living room. Laying her down on the couch, Korra crouched next to her head. Pushing Asami’s hair off her face, she sighed.

“Are you hungry? I know you probably didn’t eat much of anything today.” She asked gently.

“Um… yeah. I could eat, I guess.” Asami mumbled, sniffing.

“Here sweetie.” Senna appeared in the living room and handed Asami a box of tissues.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Can I have that soup from Narooks? Please?”

“Anything you want. Dad? Can you go get it?”

Tonraq nodded and left. Korra grabbed the remote off the coffee table and stood. Pulling Asami towards the edge of the couch, she slid in behind her. She flipped on the TV, wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pulled her close. They lay there watching whatever confusing soap opera was on, when Asami turned in Korra’s arms to face her.

“What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?” She said softly, cupping Korra’s cheek.

“Everything.” Korra let out a small laugh.

Asami breathing hitched, her whole body tensed, and she withdrew her hand.

“I- I need to go do something really quick. I’ll be right back.” Asami stuttered, standing.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?” Korra asked, sitting up.

“I’m fine.” She lied, “And no. That’s okay.”

Korra gently laid back down as Asami walked quickly to the stairs and hurried up them, breath becoming shorter with every step. She made it to her office before the panic attack fully set in. She clutched at her chest and screwed her eyes shut.

_No. It’s not real. It’s Korra on the couch. Not Kuvira. I’m at home. I’m safe._

But Asami couldn’t seem to keep the visions from clouding her mind, because for a moment Korra’s eyes looked green. What Korra said had matched Kuvira’s words exactly. She sank to her knees, hand still pressed firmly against her chest as the reminder of Kuvira became too much.

_Asami lay shivering on the cold stone floor. Her whole body ached. The blows she had received the day before bloomed grotesquely on her body. Blues and purples covered her torso on angry splotches. Unable to find a will to move, Asami let a few tears drip down her face._

_“What did I do to deserve this?” She whispered to herself in the dark._

_“Everything.” Kuvira hissed, announcing her unexpected presence. “Everything.”_

As the memory faded, her breathing slowed enough for Asami to open her eyes. She stood on shaky legs and absentmindedly made her way to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out her prescription and a bottle of vodka. If she was going to have dinner with Korra and her family, best use something odorless. Three pills seemed to have been doing the trick the last few nights but she didn’t want to ruin everyone’s night any more than she already had. Dumping an extra white capsule into her palm, Asami didn’t even bother with a glass. She unscrewed the cap of the vodka, took a healthy swig, and threw back the pills.

Footsteps started towards her office door, and Asami quickly closed both bottles and put them away just as a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in.” She said, trying to hide any semblance of a waver in her voice.

“Hey. I was just going to let you know that the food is here.” Korra said as she poked her head through the doorway. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just going to clean up my office. I made a huge mess, but it's clean already. I seriously need to thank Senna.” Asami used the first excuse that came to mind. “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”

She brushed past Korra, not bothering to check to see if she followed.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom first. I’ll meet you down there.”

Asami nodded as she descended the steps. Korra waited until she was sure Asami was in the kitchen with her parents. She turned back to Asami’s office and quietly shut the door behind her.

“What are you hiding, Sams?” Korra whispered with her hands on her hips.

She made her way to where Asami had been standing and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Her mother seemed to have restored the room to almost perfect condition.

_Wait, that drawer wasn’t closed all the way._

Korra opened it slowly and her heart sank. A mostly empty bottle of vodka and Asami’s pain medication were the only contents of the drawer. Gingerly picking up the prescription, Korra was confused by how light and empty it felt. She opened the bottle and dumped all the pills into her hand.

_5… 6… 7… 8…_

Only eight pills were left. Far fewer than there should have been. Combine that with the mostly empty bottle of vodka and…

_Oh shit!_

Korra dropped the pills and sprinted down the hall. She took the stairs two at a time and there was an almost audible screech as she came to a halt in the kitchen. Asami was… laughing. So were her parents. For the first time since being rescued, Asami was actually laughing. The smile wasn’t fake or forced.

She turned to look at Korra and beckoned her over to join them. Korra decided that the conversation about her prescription and the vodka could be had later, in private, away from her parents. For the moment, Asami seemed to be okay.

She crossed to the island and pulled her container of noodles out of the bag. She popped the takeout container open and the smell of peanuts and garlic wafted into the air. Korra looked up to speak, but Asami’s entire demeanor had changed in the span of just a few moments. Her smile disappeared, her face paled, and she slapped a hand over her mouth before stumbling out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Korra exchanged confused glances with both Senna and Tonraq before quickly following Asami. Just before she turned the corner, there was a horrible retching sound. She found Asami bracing herself against the wall, bent over at the waist, stomach heaving, as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

“Oh sweet Jesus, Asami!” Korra rushed over and pulled Asami’s hair back and let her finish, knowing it would be impossible to successfully make it to the bathroom.

Asami’s hand slid down the wall before dropping back down to her side. She stood up straighter, albeit with a slight hunch.

“What was that?” Korra asked, rubbing small circles on her back.

“Your pad thai. The smell.” Asami stumbled over her words through gags.

“No pad thai. Got it. Can you walk?”

“I just feel… I feel… I think I need to lay down… I don’t really feel great.” Asami gasped, clutching her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. “Kinda feel like I might… might…”

Asami eyes fluttered closed, her knees gave out, and Korra just barely caught her as she collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops!!!
> 
> anyone have a theory on how it'll end?
> 
> what'll happen to kuvira?
> 
> why are the islands so important?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so lmk what you think...
> 
> i probably won't have a schedule so don't hold me to posting regularly :)


End file.
